kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Give Up (chapter 173)
Give Up is the one hundred and seventy-third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary As the game continues, an infuriated Haizaki frustratingly thinks that “their” moves are the only one he cannot steal. Kise then scores using Aomine’s Formless Shot, and he brings the score to 65-72. Haizaki desperately steals Mochizuki’s scoop shot to try and score—watching him, Aomine thinks what good can Haizaki do by pillaging from his own teammates. Using Murasakibara’s defensive and blocking power, Kise slams the ball away. Seirin is shocked by Kise’s growth; Kiyoshi concludes that Kise possesses real basketball sense. Kise then scores using Midorima’s shot. Haizaki immediately recalls what Akashi said to him—Kise would eventually take his place, so it would be better if he quits now. Haizaki acknowledges that Kise is strong; therefore, he must crush him. As he furiously faces Kise, he doesn’t care what happens to himself. Aomine suddenly starts and watches appalled as Haizaki cruelly and mercilessly stomps on Kise’s injured foot. Kise grimaces in pain as Haizaki heinously tells him that he noticed that Kise was injured. He announces that he will win now and jumps to dunk the ball. Kise races after him and knocks the ball away, declaring that he will be the winner. His entire team cheers him on as Kasamatsu grabs the loose ball and passes to Kise who easily dunks it in. Kaijo wins 75-72. Seirin calculates that they will be facing Kaijo next. On the court, Kise exhales slowly, and then he happily puts up his fist to Kuroko and Kagami. Kasamatsu holds out his hand to Ishida, acknowledging their strength and fighting spirit that never gave. Ishida accepts his hand and asks Kaijo to win for them as well. At the same time, seeing Haizaki’s expression, Aomine unexpectedly tells Momoi to go home without him, surprising her. Afterwards, Haizaki angrily waits out the arena. Aomine’s voice rings out, stating that the Kaijo boys won’t be coming out now—if he is thinking about revenge, he should give up. If Haizaki quietly leaves now, he won’t say anything. Furthermore, he darkly adds he won’t let Haizaki do anything stupid to interrupt Kise and Kuroko’s battle. Haizaki mockingly asks when Aomine became so good. Aomine replies that if Haizaki wants to settle the score through basketball, that’s fine, but now he should admit he lost. Aomine asks if Haizaki knows how hard Kise and Kuroko have been training for this battle. Haizaki declares then there is an even greater reason to crush them—if Aomine wants to stop him, he will have to use force. Haizaki suddenly runs at Aomine. Aomine easily dodges his punch and then knocks Haizaki out with one blow, voicing menacingly that he will use force if he must. Aomine then nonchalantly walks away, stating whatever will happen will happen. The fifth day ends with the final four (Rakuzan vs. Shutoku; Seirin vs. Kaijo) have been decided. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōgō Academy Techniques used *Ryōta Kise's Perfect Copy *Shōgo Haizaki's Skill Steal Navigation